20 Dates
by obduro-crest
Summary: Prom night is coming. Everyone already have dates. Except for one. Loveless Yamapi is desperate to ask the girl he likes to the prom and yet, fear of rejection creeps. This is where his friends come in. Will Yamapi ever find a date?


"You couldn't be more correct." Ikuta Toma swiveled his chair and faced his friends, lying carelessly on the carpeted floor of his room.

"So you really think…we should go do it?" Tamaki Hiroshi, the senpai of the group, sat up, running his hands through his hair.

"Haha. We wouldn't want our Pi to go loveless on prom night, ne?" Matsumoto Jun chimed in.

"Shun?" Toma inquired.

A tall, gangly guy by the window grunted and raised his bottle in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow will be the end of Pi's loveless life. Banzai!" Toma shouted gleefully and lifted his bottle of Pocari Sweat, imitating a triumphant cheer, except without all that sake.

"BANZAI!!"

--

_RRIIIIIINNGG!!_

"_Okay…Be cool. She's there. She's right there. All you have to do is ask. Ask. ASK."_

Yamashita Tomohisa, or more popularly known as Yamapi/Pi in Genshiken Gakuen, their alma mater, nervously approached a tawny and pretty girl by the fountain. Yamapi stared at her with all adoration, enamored by her face.

"_Okay. Okay. I'm getting nearer. Stay cool…stay cool…Stay COO—"_

"Oh! Sumimasen! Gomen, gomen!" A girl bowed repeatedly to Yamapi as an apology for accidentally bumping him.

"Ah, ah…etou…daijobu…etou…" Yamapi stammered, trying to just get on with his way.

"Ah!" the girl screeched.

"Yamashita-san?" she inquired with a big smile as she stared at Yamapi with big eyes.

"Uhhh…" Yamapi started, feeling a little distracted as he looked over the girl's head for signs of the girl he was about to approach. Finally realizing the fact that the girl was really gone, he sighed and faced the one in front of him.

"Ha…hai. Doushte?"

The girl giggled and cheerily tilted her head to the side.

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Inoue Mao desu. Your junior, senpai! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" She giggled again.

Yamapi stared at her with disbelief. He found her giggle irritating and charming at the same time.

"Ah. I…I see. So…What can I do for you?"

And again…Inoue giggled.

"Ahhh…senpai. Don't play around. I've sent my application to your phone, senpai! I hope you choose me as your date. You won't regret it. See you around, senpai!"

"Da…date?"

Before Yamapi could even react fully, Inoue jumped up and gave Yamapi a peck on the cheek and the gleeful Inoue Mao trotted off.

"Wha…what's going on?"

--

"It was so weird…this girl who doesn't normally notice me…noticed me! And even gave me a kiss! She's a cheerleader, even! How unusual is that?" Yamapi threw his arms in the air frantically.

"Calm down, Pi. What did she say?" Toma asked, although knowing fully well what it was all about.

"Uhh…something about a date…and…OH! An application form. It was so weird. I think she was applying to be my date. As if I advertised that I needed one."

"Well…maybe she hypothesized that you needed a date since you are loveless?"

"Number one, Toma, I am NOT loveless. I love someone…she just…errr…whatever. And Number two!"

Toma rolled his eyes.

"Since when did you start using deep words such as hypothesized?"

"Oh shut up, Pi. Come on. Tama's waiting for us by his car. We're going to eat out. Dorm fridge's all out."

"In that case, CURRY!" Yamapi danced liked a kid happily.

"Not again…" Toma sighed.

--

"Mmmmmm." Yamapi ate a spoonful of curry and smiled widely.

"Oh get a room with that food." Tamaki joked and threw a piece of scone at Yamapi.

Jun and Toma laughed along. Toma played around and stole Yamapi's curry plate.

"Ehhhh. Toma, give it back!" Yamapi reached out to Toma who was sitting by the edge of the table. He jumped on Shun, who was silently reading a book and was sitting between them.

"Tomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Toma stuck out his tongue and pretended to eat a spoonful of curry.

"Tomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Yamapi continued to screech and wiggled on Shun's lap.

"Shuuuunn! Tasukete!" Yamapi looked at Shun like a kid begging for candy. He was always the most childish among them. Shun didn't even budge.

"TOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Anou…Yamapi-senpai?"

Yamapi looked behind him and a girl with their school's uniform stood by.

"Wow. I never thought you looked much cuter in person! I can't wait for the prom!" she started.

"I already sent my application. I hope you accept. I'll be waiting for your reply! See you around, senpai!" The girl gave Yamapi a pat on his head, as if he was a puppy. The five of them followed her as she walked out the diner. Silence filled their table.

"A…ara? Wasn't that…Toda Erika-san?" Toma asked with disbelief on his face, as if awestruck. Yamapi took the chance to slide his plate back to him and he did so. He continued eating happily, as if no one actually just talked to him. Tamaki, Jun and Toma stared at him. Shun remained still, nose-down on his book.

"OI. Pi!" Toma called out.

"What?" He asked, sort of muffled, because his mouth was full of rice.

"What do you mean what?!" Tamaki reached over the table and grabbed Shun's book. He slapped it on Yamapi's head and gave it back to Shun.

"That was Toda Erika. THE Toda Erika! Do you have any idea how lucky you are?!" Tamaki queried and sat back down.

"So? She's just a girl, senpai."

Jun rolled his eyes.

"I actually can't believe that our ad worked. It even attracted Erika-chan! And to think it's just Pi!" Jun growled.

"Wait." Yamapi sat down his spoon on the plate.

"You mean…"

Tamaki, Jun and Toma glanced at one another with ghastly faces.

"Time to go. See you at the dorm, Pi!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey!! What do you mean??" Yamapi looked back and shaked Shun.

"Neee. Senpai! What do they mean??"

Shun slowly closed his book and looked at Yamapi.

"I don't know."

Shun answered and read his book again.

"What the--..Mouuuuu… TT"

--


End file.
